Fin de un Viaje Infinito
by Purple Scene
Summary: El suelo se resquebraja, pero ellos sólo oyen su propio latido resonar. Que suena semejante a una tarde mirando el mar desde colinas de hierro. Ocho drabbles que forman un oneshot. AU, Ichigo/Hitsugaya.


Fin de un viaje infinito.

* * *

#07

Él no era como los demás. No gritó de alegría, no lloró, ni siquiera se levantó de su sitio. En su lugar miró ausentemente por la ventana, buscando por las nubes algún pájaro, sabiendo de antemano que no podría encontrar ninguno.

Mientras, la maestra nos comunicaba que las clases se habían acabado. Esta vez para siempre.

#06

Me levanté a las ocho. Quise seguir en la cama, pero no conseguí dormir un minuto más. Cuesta que el reloj biológico no deje su huella, pensé; y suspiré poniéndome los horribles pantalones del uniforme escolar. Cuando estaba subiéndome la cremallera me di cuenta de que no era necesario seguir vistiendo así. Los lancé sobre una silla cercana.

Después de un rato bajé al salón. Mi madre estaba allí, sentada y sola. Frente a ella había una radio vieja. El hecho de que las radios fueran el único método de comunicación que aún funcionaba me parecía muy irónico. Después de tantos años en desuso casi nadie se acordaba de ellas.

Tras el imperceptible ruido blanco las noticias eran diversas. Crecidas de ríos, ciudades sepultadas por el mar. Montañas caídas, un terremoto, una rebelión. Políticos desaparecidos, guerras y muertos, demasiados muertos. Peligro nuclear, incluso. Nada nuevo.

Me despedí, no sin antes preguntarle si estaba bien. Me contestó que sí, con los ojos llorosos fijos en el aparato. Como siempre. Puede que fuera entonces cuando entendí por qué no quería estar mucho tiempo en casa.

El día era radiante. Nada parecía tener color en comparación.

Paseé un tiempo por las calles desiertas, y le di media manzana a un perro callejero. Salté unas aceras levantadas, hechas añicos. Me dirigía a un vertedero de metales, donde las colinas de hierro eran tan altas que permitían ver el mar. Me gustaba mucho ese lugar. El olor a óxido casi resultaba acogedor.

Trepé como pude hacia arriba de una montaña estable, con cuidado de no cortarme. Al llegar a la cima me sorprendió tener compañía. Tener esa compañía, mejor dicho.

Su pelo era blanquísimo, todo un misterio. En cierto modo le estaba agradecido, porque el mío dejó de despertar curiosidad cuando él llegó al instituto. Miraba arriba, como el lunes.

-Um, ¿hola?- No quería sonar indeciso, pero lo que quería no solía importarle al mundo. Me miró tranquilamente, dándose la vuelta. Sus ojos guardaban cierta tonalidad verde, pero en ese momento me parecieron del mismo azul triste que tenía el cielo.

-Hola.- Su voz era ronca y ligera al mismo tiempo, me pareció muy familiar. Como si ya la hubiese oído antes, hace mucho tiempo. Nunca antes había hablado con él, y me pregunté por qué.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Me crucé de brazos mirando a la lejanía, tratando de iniciar una conversación decente. Él parecía perfectamente dispuesto a ignorarme. Ahí ya me atraían las causas perdidas.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú.- Desde luego, se merecía el mote 'Cubito de Hielo'. No sólo por la frialdad, también por la estatura. Me debatí entre fruncir el ceño y sonreir. Creo que acabé haciendo ambas.

-Ichigo Kurosaki.- Le tendí mi mano, pensando que no la cogería. Él la tomó brevemente con la suya, blanquecina y pequeña. Apenas apretó.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro.- No me miró. Ya sabía su nombre.

-Ahora de verdad.-Traté de no hablarle como si le conociera de toda la vida, y me fue imposible.- ¿Buscas pájaros?

-Puede.- Pude adivinar que no estaba cómodo con las confianzas. Oh, entonces me di cuenta de lo divertido que me resultaba incordiarle, y eso también me era familiar.-Sólo quiero estar fuera cuando acabe.- Susurró, y se me olvidó la frase que iba a decir.

Le comprendí muy bien.

#05

La noche del miércoles bajé a la cocina a beber algo. Llovía a cántaros.

La luz estaba apagada, y había una ventana abierta por donde se oía claramente el sonido del agua. Los platos estaban amontonados y sin fregar. Pero, ¿quién querría ponerse a lavar si se acercaba el fin del mundo?

Al abrir la nevera iluminé ligeramente la estancia. Entonces vi una figura felina al lado de la ventana. Creí que era un gato resguardándose de la lluvia, no le di mucha importancia. Después, me quedé casi tieso. No, aquello no era un gato.

Un hermoso lince me miraba a los ojos fijamente, encima de la mesa. Hechizado, me quedé quieto. El animal se movió, grácil, y salió por la ventana. Como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Pero el caso es que había estado. Por eso corrí a buscar unos prismáticos y un paraguas. Porque, Dios, había visto un lince; un animal extinguido hace incontables años.

Y por el mismo motivo aparecí frente al apartamento de Toshiro, casi sin respiración, el sonido salvaje de la lluvia llenando mis oídos.

-He visto un lince.- Había alarma en sus ojos verdosos. Antes me habían mirado como a un loco, pero nunca con el plus de un cuchillo para cortar pan apuntándome.-Me sentiría mejor si soltaras eso.-Dije, notando que el paraguas de propaganda tenía un agujero enorme y me empezaban a rechinar los dientes. Hitsugaya resopló como si hubiera estado reteniendo el aire desde el mismo momento en el que el timbre sonó. Se puso una mano en la cadera y levantó una ceja blanquísima, bajando el cuchillo.

-Pasa.- Me acuerdo muy bien de su expresión (Involuntaria, aliviada) al cerrar los ojos. También de que llevaba una camisa blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con unos pantalones de rayas azules.

La casa parecía pequeña, estaba casi a oscuras. Había una lámpara encendida en el salón, rodeada por dos sofás. Él volvió con una toalla esponjosa y rosa. Me la ofreció, y yo me sequé lo mejor que pude.

-¿Has venido diluviando sólo para traerme unos prismáticos?- Dijo, sentándose mientras los inspeccionaba cuidadosamente.

-¿Y tú eres un genio? Igual así encuentras pájaros. Y tú vas y me recibes con un cuchillo…- Hice un mohín fingido, sin llegar a creérmelo. Más tarde me explicó que el recibimiento con cuchillo incluido se debía a unos robos en el barrio.

-Está bien, está bien…Tampoco es que consiguiera dormir.- Me senté en el otro sofá. Toshiro subió los pies descalzos y se tumbó, párpados cubriendo su vista. No le quité los ojos de encima. No es que pudiera, por otra parte.

Susurrando; hablamos, hablamos y hablamos. Una hazaña, porque ninguno habla demasiado.

Y, eventualmente, nos quedamos dormidos.

#04

El jueves subimos a la terraza del edificio más alto de la ciudad.

-¿Traigo un taburete? ¿O te cojo en brazos?

-…¿Traigo cinta aislante o te callas tú solito?

-Vas a necesitar algo más fuerte que cinta aislante…

Creo que allí (Donde, si mirabas lo bastante, parecías alcanzar las nubes) me llamé imbécil por primera vez; porque había tardado demasiado tiempo en hablar con él, en tratar de conocerle un poco.

Guardo buenos recuerdos de ese sitio. Tiré mi despertador desde allá arriba.

#03

-No, no eres mejor jugando con blancas. Ríndete ya, Kurosaki. Llevamos seis partidas y aún no has ganado ni una.- Dijo, con las manos cubiertas de jersey entrelazadas en su regazo.

-Una más y ya está. Promesa.- Repuse, mientras giraba el tablero.

Quince minutos y varios suspiros después pude leer perfectamente en su frente la pregunta '¿De dónde ha salido ese alfil?'.

-¿Es cosa mía o has estado fingiendo todo el rato que no sabías jugar…?- Fue un susurro aturdido, y la luz dorada de la puesta de Sol comenzaba a filtrarse en mi habitación.

-Es cosa de los dos.- Reí, volviendo a preparar las piezas con mimo. Tantas partidas perdidas habían valido la pena, sólo por ver esa expresión de sorpresa. -¿Nos ponemos en serio?- Me recorrí el pelo hacia atrás, extrañamente feliz.

-Encantado.- Pude leer el desafío en sus ojos, preparados para que les mostrara algo extraordinario. Y fue de las primeras veces que se permitió sonreír un poco.

#02

-¿Y tu familia?- Era una pregunta un poco personal, pero igual de personal era estar compartiendo una cama. Creo recordar que todo empezó con un 'Idiota, el suelo está frío. Y con lo enano que eres seguro que no ocupas mucho sitio…' Fue una predicción acertada. Después acabé con un buen moratón en el brazo, pero eso es otra historia.

-Mi padre se suicidó ayer. Se tomó una pastilla y una copa de un vino que había atesorado durante años. De mi madre no sé nada.- Pese a su tono indiferente me quedé helado. O puede que fuera precisamente por eso.

-Lo siento.- Me arrepentí de preguntar.

-No lo sientas.- Suspiró cansado, mirando fijamente el techo.- Tomó esa decisión y punto. No por ello es mejor o peor.

-Ya. Pero no deja de ser triste.- Se formó un largo silencio después de aquello. Yo me sentí en la necesidad de decirle que mi madre estaba preocupada con la desaparición de mi padre. Y que seguramente ni sabía que estaba en casa.

Se lo dije. Él se disculpó, mirándome un segundo para volver la vista el techo. También me comprendía, a su manera.

-Bien, ya has hecho tu pregunta. Es mi turno.- Hablaba bajito. Su pelo parecía extrañamente azulado por la falta de luz.- Si pudieras elegir un lugar donde estar ahora mismo…¿Cuál sería?

Toshiro no parece estar eternamente pensando 'Y si…' Porque sabe reconocer lo inalcanzable, en parte. Y no solía hacer comentarios así, pero pude adivinar que sí los pensaba a veces. Todo el mundo tiene cierta silueta de soñador.

Entonces, justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, me topé con un muro gigante.

'Fuera de esta ciudad, de este maldito planeta. Cualquier lugar en el que pueda hacer las cosas que siempre deseé y aún no he hecho. Cualquier lugar en el que tenga la esperanza de vivir un día más.' Era injusto. No estaba preparado.

Y la respuesta se cortó sin llegar a pronunciarse. Alguien respiraba suavemente contra mi clavícula. Me costó un poco reaccionar. Hundí mi rostro en su pelo níveo y le acerqué con movimientos torpes, temeroso de que se apartara. Retuvo el aire y un escalofrío sacudió sus estrechos hombros, pero no se movió. Tenía la nariz fría y los labios apretados, como hace cuando está inseguro de algo. Lo notaba todo contra la piel.

No me detuve a pensar.

-Aquí estoy bien.

#01

A veces el mundo da señales de estar volviéndose loco. Entonces se notaba mucho más.

-Hay rumores de que se están construyendo búnqueres en Washington.- Tenía las manos tras la cabeza, y puse empeño en que sonara casual.

Quedaban pocos lugares naturales en la ciudad. Esa colina estaba bastante alejada, pero había merecido la pena ir.

-¿Pretendes ir a Washington?-Mirabas la gruesa capa de contaminación sobre los edificios como si pudieras hacerla desaparecer. No podías, pero al menos querías.

-No.- Era un sentimiento similar al anterior. Querías creerme, pero te resultaba difícil.- También me vale París. O Londres, en última instancia.- Me incorporé para mirarte. Estabas sentado a mi lado, y frunciste más el ceño ante mi sonrisa.-Además, irme solo sería injusto.

Me sorprendí hasta yo de lo sutil que había sonado eso. Estaba pensando algo sobre las líneas de 'Me voy y tú te vienes conmigo'. Te llevaste una mano a la cara y suspiraste.

-No sé dónde guardas todo ese optimismo empedernido.- Sinceramente, yo aún no lo he descubierto.

-Uno de los dos tiene que serlo.- Tus protestas se hundieron con el barco antes de poder zarpar. Y una hoja caída, marrón y envejecida se te enrredó en el pelo.

Entonces quise besarte. No era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación. Antes quise besar por experimentar un beso, por el placer de saber. Pero esa vez fue diferente. Quise besar para sentirte a tí, y nada más.

Me faltaba valor. No sabía por donde empezar, y eso que antes parecía fácil. Al acercarme noté tu respiración y me topé con tu nariz, ni siquiera llegué rozar tus labios. Cuando descubrí la posición correcta oí cómo cogías aire repentinamente. Cerré los ojos y la distancia, deseando que me aceptaras.

Te acosté en la hierba, y tus manos volaron a mis hombros, presionando ligeramente. Cogí tus muñecas y las coloqué contra el verde. Tu pulso se desbocaba mientras yo intentaba hacer algo más que tocar mi boca con la tuya. Te temblaba el labio inferior y solté una de tus finas muñecas para acariciar una mejilla rosada.

En general, fue un beso inexperto, descuidado y un poco chapucero. Y en particular, lo recuerdo como uno de los mejores.

-¿Que crees que haces?- Dijiste con el ceño fruncido; y juro que, por un instante, conocí el miedo de cerca. Seguramente parecería un pez fuera del agua, boqueando y con los ojos marrones dilatados.

-Um, yo, pues...- En ese mismo momento las esquinas de tus labios hinchados se levantaron, y me di cuenta de que había quitado la hoja seca casi sin querer.

-Déjalo, era broma.

-Tienes muy mal gusto para las bromas, enano.- Bufé irritado, escondiéndome en tu cuello para besar el sensible punto bajo tu oreja.

El aire era tibio; y las horas corrieron abriéndose paso entre imágenes borrosas de una nubosa mañana en el National Mall, y dos adolescentes solos en una colina alejada. Donde, por primera vez, se oyó cantar a un pájaro.

_#00_

Juntan las manos. El suelo se resquebraja, pero ellos sólo oyen su propio latido resonar. Que suena semejante a una tarde mirando el mar desde colinas de hierro.

-Escúchame, esto no va a acabar así. Nosotros...

-Lo sé.

E Ichigo Kurosaki piensa en algo que leyó, seguramente en una estantería de la pulcra habitación de Toshiro Hitsugaya. 'Esa gente debería saber quiénes somos y contar que estuvimos aquí.'

* * *

A/N: Esta cosilla apocalíptica está dedicada (Con mucho cariño, aprecio, retraso, etc) a Parallel Example, por su cumpleaños. Llena de referencias y de una historia que espero que entienda y que disfrute. Y si tú también lo has hecho (O quizás no, no lo sé) tu comentario será muy bienvenido. 'Fin de un viaje infinito' es el título de un disco/canción de Deluxe, y esa última frase pertenece a una de las tiras de Winsor McCay en "Little Nemo in Slumberland" (¡Mil gracias a Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas por la corrección!). Gracias por leer, y hasta muy pronto.


End file.
